<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Piece Of Metal by Cereal_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192148">Just A Piece Of Metal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich'>Cereal_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graphic Description of Corpses, Imposters can sabotage them just like O2, Murder, Orange is a ''walking'' camera that goes through The Skeld, Other, RIP Black, The Skeld (Among Us), Trust Issues, slight Graphic tho, they give information and clean up the bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black let out a forced giggle ''No they aren't! Orange had been with me this entire time! They saw me do wires at Admin, do the downloading in Navigation, and do the Chart Course there too!'' </p>
<p>The others peeked glances at each other. </p>
<p>''Do you believe that piece of metal is alive?'' <br/>Pink asked with a laugh. They were mocking Black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Piece Of Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black was sentient.<br/>Orange was not.</p>
<p>It was a simple fact. Everyone knew it. One could walk around and do its own thing, while the other is programmed to do various tasks, but not on its own accord.</p>
<p>Black had... A hard time accepting that.</p>
<p>''Oh! Orange! Wait for me!'' Black yelled after the robot that darted through the hallways of the ship. Stumbling over their own hands and feet, the crewmate hurriedly connected the wires and sprinted after the clueless piece of metal.</p>
<p>With a few deep puffs of air, they managed to catch up with Orange, skipping to a halt when the bot turned the corner that leads to both Medbay and the upper engine. It always took Orange a little bit to turn a sharp corner like that, but they weren't slow. Not at all.</p>
<p>Jogging right beside the robot, Black took their task list out of one of their hip bags. The red light of the camera in the corner of the hallway grabbed their attention for a moment but was quickly ignored afterward. Gripping the paper tightly so it wouldn't fly away, Black narrowed their eyes to read the small typed list. </p>
<p>''Ah hah! We gotta head to Security to fix the last wires of the three!'' Black smiled underneath both his plague doctor mask and astronaut suit. ''And we're heading the right direction! You're so smart, Orange!'' They giggled, stuffing the paper back into the hip bag to be used later. </p>
<p>Black enjoyed Orange's company. Sure, they were quiet, and always seemed like they weren't fully listening, but they did keep Black safe! The ship would've been a much scarier place if they didn't encounter Orange a couple of days after his first arrival there. </p>
<p>They simply let Black walk with them. It was like they were scared of nothing! They'd turn every corner without hesitation, even though there were 'Imposters' on the run amongst them. Orange never complained about Black being there, which was also a big plus point! Black had always been a talker, being able to talk for hours on end about everything and everyone! And to meet someone so brave, understanding, smart AND didn't mind Black talking as much as they do? </p>
<p>It was perfect!</p>
<p>Skipping to a stop, Black quickly opened the wires pannel right next to Security and started working on connecting them as soon as possible. Orange was really fast, so they had to work fast as well! </p>
<p>While Black was connecting the yellow wires, a strange stench entered through their nose. They stopped for a second and glanced around the hallway between Security and the Reactor.</p>
<p>When they peeked their head through the door opening of the camera room, their eyes widened. </p>
<p>Half of Dark Green's body lay there, bleeding out on the floor right in front of the large TVs.</p>
<p>Black felt like throwing up. They heard the stories about how his crewmembers stumbled upon bodies, all cut in half for some strange reason. The stench was strong and the gore made Black's stomach turn. <br/>They quickly pulled out their Report Button from their hip bag and pressed it. A loud red light flashing through the building reminded them of all the times before. </p>
<p>Black quickly dashed to the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''It has to be Black! They were the only one on the left side during that time!'' </p>
<p>Black felt their heart sink to their stomach. Their hands started shaking lightly. Their voice was tiny and filled with fear. <br/>''B-But I was with Orange the entire time! Trust me! We were walking down the hallway a-and I went to fix Security's wires, and then I saw Dark Green's body-!''</p>
<p>''Shut up Imposter! You were the only one that could've done it, no doubt!'' Pink snarled at Black. Black didn't have to see Pink's eyes to know that they were narrowed down at them, like a predator cornering its prey.</p>
<p>Cyan cleared their throat and interrupted the bickering going on between the two by placing their hands in between the two of them.<br/>''H-Hey! Black said they were with Orange the entire time, right? Why not ask them?'' </p>
<p>Pink snapped their head towards the metal robot, who just stood there, more on the sidelines. ''Oi! You robotic brain dump! Was Black with you the entire time?!'' </p>
<p>Orange beeped, a sign that they were progressing the information, and beeped again. </p>
<p>''No. Black turned to do wires at the entrance of Security.''</p>
<p>Pink let out an 'Ah-hah!' before pointing a confident finger at the plague doctor. ''I knew it! Orange went past you and out of sight, leaving you with enough time to kill Dark Green!''</p>
<p>Purple let out an audible sigh, placing their head on top of the meetings table. ''Lime, how old was the body?'' </p>
<p>Lime grabbed their autopsy tablet and glanced down at it, swiping a couple of times before answering with a stern; ''The body had fallen not too long before Black entered the area if they are telling the truth, of course.'' </p>
<p>''That means the kill was recent.''<br/>''So it has to be Black!''<br/>''It does not mean it is Black. The Imposter could've vented just before Black entered the crime scene.''<br/>''Stop talking like that, it's making my head hurt.''</p>
<p>Black could see sweat bullets starting to form on Cyan's forehead. Cyan tapped the table a couple of times, grabbing the attention of the others. <br/>''If the murder was done not so long ago, and nobody else was at the left side of the ship then it really could've only been Black...''</p>
<p>Pink slammed their hands onto the table. ''I knew it! Why didn't you all believe me?!'' </p>
<p>Brown tapped away on their tablet, not paying attention. Their head shook a 'no' in disagreement. ''You're not known for... Y'know, speaking the truth.''</p>
<p>Dark Blue quickly grabbed onto Pink's arms before they could jump the clueless police officer.</p>
<p>Black was left stunned. They were with Orange this entire time! Why didn't they say that was true?! Did Orange leave them when they went to do wires? Does Orange hate Black guts and said it like that specifically to throw Black under the bus? Why didn't Orange say anything sooner?!</p>
<p>''B-But trust me! I was with Orange this entire time!''</p>
<p>Pink scoffed ''They already said that you WEREN'T!''</p>
<p>Black swallowed a lump in their throat ''But they could be lying!''</p>
<p>The entire table went silent. It startled Black even more than the screaming match before.</p>
<p>''...Black, Orange is a robot. They can't lie.''<br/>Cyan mumbled. It was clear they were also frightened by the silence.</p>
<p>Black let out a forced giggle ''No they aren't! Orange had been with me this entire time! They saw me do wires at Admin, do the downloading in Navigation, and do the Chart Course there too!'' </p>
<p>The others peeked glances at each other. </p>
<p>''Do you believe that piece of metal is alive?'' <br/>Pink asked with a laugh. They were mocking Black. </p>
<p>''...Piece of...Metal?'' Black hushed. </p>
<p>What were they talking about? Were they joking? Black had been on Orange's hip since the start of it all! Orange was their best friend!</p>
<p>Black felt like crying.</p>
<p>''...They are doing a pity thing, to make them seem innocent so they wouldn't get voted off.'' Dark Blue whispered to Pink after they let go of their arms. Pink nodded. </p>
<p>''Time to vote!'' Their voice boomed through the large cafeteria.</p>
<p>All of them had cast their votes in almost an instant. Cyan glanced at Black, an expression of guilt crossing their face behind their thick visor before they also voted.</p>
<p>In the end, Black was voted out of the ship.</p>
<p>Their heart broken, and that text stamped onto them they all know and hated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Black was not an Imposter-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 more of my Among Us Crew. This time, Black and Orange</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>